How to Attack the Cahills
by Lukeskywal
Summary: With the death of Damien Vesper the II, Vesper One is forced to bring his father's purpose to effect. See what happens when Damien Vesper gathers his council of six and brings out his plan. DISCLAIMER: I definitely do not own the 39 Clues.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Damien Vesper knelt next to his dying father. He'd never thought his own father would die while he was in his early twenties. Not at all. Yet, an unknown illness had befallen him and here his father lay on his deathbed. Tears silently fell from his face, landing on the bed sheets and making small damp spots.

"Father." Damien whispered. "What do you want me to do? I will do anything so you don't die."

His father craned his head and gazed his glassy, yet well experienced eyes upon his son. His face was dark, dimly brightened by the burning candles lined on the far wall. It made one side of his face glower as of it were golden.

"There is nothing you can do to stop my death."

"But you can't! You still have a great responsibility. You are the leader of the Vespers!"

"Son." His father said in the strongest voice he could muster. "I know. That is why I want you to listen."

Damien leaned closer. "What is it?"

"When I die. I won't be the leader of the Vespers anymore. My years of searching and making our greatest ancestor proud has failed. I have spent years trying to vanquish the Cahills for the ring, the ring that we need so much."

"I know." Damien said.

"I cannot continue. I cannot be Vesper One for any longer. Now I'm giving my entire responsibility to you Damien. You are Vesper One."

The realization of this was slow-coming and Damien could only feel astonishment.

"What should I do father. Should I continue what you have strived for myself?"

His father nodded, very weakly. "I know you will do it. But you will need new people, the current council is aging and proving more ineffective as time goes on. One person I want you to keep however is Luna Amato, she still is lethal and a worthy asset."

"Who else should be in the council?"

His father stared out past him for a moment, and Damien nearly thought he had died. Then he spoke.

"You aren't the only descendant of Damien Vesper, our great ancestor. There is still another. And that person is Isabel Vesper-Hollingsworth."

Damien looked shocked. "You don't mean my cousin!?"

"Is there a problem with that?" The tone of his voice made it clear that this wasn't debatable.

Damien sighed. "I will do so. Is there anything more you want me to do, anything?"

His father gazed into his eyes. "Get the ring. No matter what befalls you."

Damien bowed his head in agreement and promise for a long moment. When he looked up again, he saw that his father's eyes were closed. He wasn't breathing.

Damien Vesper II was dead.

A sniffle was heard from the corner of the room, where his mother sat.

A sense of grief, then resolution filled Damien's body. He would make sure his father's legacy was continued. He was Vesper One now, the big guy.

He rose, looked at her weeping mother and left the room of the private hospital.

_Get the ring. No matter what befalls you. _He would make sure the Cahills would fall. But first, he had to pay a visit to his dear cousin.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and follow! Chapter 2 is on the way**


	2. Chapter 2

******A/N: Here is Chapter 2. I want to know if people are actually reading this so PLEASE review and/or follow. I would appreciate that. I accept all reviews. Then if you do that, Chapter 3 will be posted very soon. :)**

**Chapter 2**

Isabel Kabra hated prison. To start with, the food they feed her was nothing more than slop. Yuck. It was a crime against the high standards of her vital nutrition. And the jumpsuits! Isabel was sure she had never worn something so revoltingly scratchy and awful looking before. She would much rather wear rags. Oh how much she missed the high life!

Worst of all, she was forced to be in the close proximity of filthy, unattractive morons, while being pushed around by prison guards. And that happened everyday! Isabel hated every moment.

At least she was given a cell to herself. If she was locked behind prison bars with other cell mates, with other criminal no-hopers...

Isabel shuddered. There was no way she could actually sleep and pee in front of others. It was bad enough as it was, having to sit on dirty toilets. She stared at her pitiful cell in disgust. It was a shame that prisons weren't luxury suites.

Isabel gazed at the cream white walls, sitting on her less than comfortable bed. There was nothing else she could look at of interest. It made her wonder if they purposely made the rooms like that, so prisoners could think about nothing but what wrong they had done.

She thought back to what she had done wrong to end up in this rotten cell, like she'd done for the past six months. The scene replayed in her mind. She remembered exiting the plane at the airport, the one her children Ian and Natalie had foolishly thought would take out of London. Isabel already knew the clue was in England, so how could her worthless children say that it was overseas? She knew by then that they both had left her. She then remembered planning to seek revenge on them, Amy and Dan and everyone else. She remembered reaching Cahill Island where the clue was, and somehow she knew it was the final clue that made up the complete Master Serum. But where there was supposed to be what happened next was blanked out, like there was a gap in time. The next thing was that she'd woken up in Police Custody. The multiple charges were laid against her. And she was sentenced to prison. For life.

It had only been six months but Isabel had had enough. She couldn't fathom wasting another six months behind bars, let alone for the rest of her life.

She thought back to the gap in her memory, how had that happened? A tiny frown started to crease Isabel's forehead. Her amber eyes stared in deep thought at the wall. _How did I lose track of my memory?_

The answer showed itself like a veil had lifted from her eyes. Of course. She had been drugged. Most likely with a pill that took away her memory. She couldn't believe she hadn't picked up on that earlier. It was incredibly inconsiderate for the policemen who arrested her to not tell her that. The only question that remained now was simple. How?

Isabel's frown deepened. She knew frowning causes wrinkles and although it was her worst nightmare, she didn't seem to care. Nobody she made sure she looked immaculate for would see her. But she hadn't lost all her sense of vanity and perfection.

The door to her cell opened. Isabel turned and saw a guard standing at the door. "Come with me." he said in a gruff voice.

Isabel did nothing to conceal her annoyance. She scowled at the guard and got up. She would've shot the fool for actually disturbing her concentration but of course, she couldn't. In fact, this idiot didn't deserve her response. She marched out of her cell and followed the guard down the corridor, where more cells were located. Isabel plotted at least a dozen ways she could escape but none of them promised freedom, especially in her defenseless position.

"Somebody loves you." The guard said as they past a sign directing them to the visitor room. Isabel instantly realized what was happening. Somebody had come to see her. She thought of the possibilities. Ian...if he and his sister are foolish enough to see her. Vikram...not a chance. Those awful Cahill kids...no. There was no one she knew that she thought would come.

They reached the visitor booths and Isabel was directed to a seat in front of a window. She peered through the glass and saw the smiling man seated on the other side.

"Damien." Isabel said in surprise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Damien Vesper grinned as he watched his distant cousin sit at the seat on the other side of the window. He picked up the phone to talk with her as she did also.**

**"Why are you here?" Isabel asked. Her amber eyes were sharp and narrow. ****_Like a snake_****, he thought.**

**"I've come to see how you're doing." Damien said. "And to have a chat about some recent occurrences."**

**Isabel frowned. "What recent occurrences?"**

**"My father died a few days ago."**

**There was a long pause as she stared at him through the window.**

**"You've confused me with someone who actually cares." Isabel said flatly.**

**Damien ignored this remark. "He was Vesper One, you know. The leader of the Vespers. And he's given this leadership to me. But I guess that's not a concern to you, seeing as you betrayed us for the Cahills."**

**"I never did join the Cahills." She snapped. "I do not know who took me into Police Custody but I'm sure it has to be them. I hate them more than ever. I want revenge to make up for that insult."**

**Damien smiled. "We'll I can certainly offer you your freedom from this dump and have that desired revenge."**

**Isabel studied him. "How?"**

**"I am Vesper One now. Join the Vespers and we can fight the Cahills."**

**"That does sound good but how do you suppose I get out of here?" She gestured to her surroundings.**

**"Easy. Do some community service. You can use that to get out of jail."**

**Damien noticed that Isabel was deep in thought. He could see the gears grinding in her brain.**

**"You've got yourself a deal." She said. "But I want some status."**

**Damien waved his hand dismissively. "Oh sure, I'll put you somewhere in my council of six."**

**Isabel's face hardened. "I'm going to be the highest rank as I can be. Otherwise I'm not joining you at all."**

**He sighed. "Vesper Two you will be then."**

**She smiled for the first time. "That's better."**

**"You will be issued with a mobile device as soon as you sort yourself out. Await my further instructions."**

**Isabel nodded, but she didn't exactly like how she had to obey him. But that was understandable. Once Damien's master plan would reach its climax, he wouldn't need her. She would be disposable.**

**The guard that led Isabel into the booth signaled the end of visiting time. He had to go. Damien stood, gave a small nod at his cousin and turned to leave.**

**/One down, four two go/.**

**He extracted his mobile and sent a message to one of his Vesper Spys, the same one his father sent to Grace Cahill's funeral. Once he'd tapped out his message, he sent it and turned it off. Now that was over with, he would need a mole to give him Cahill information. The question was, who would be the perfect fit for the job?**

**••••**

**Isabel Kabra sat at the seat until the guard told her to get up to go back to her cell. She rose, drifting out of the room with the guard.**

**The meeting with Damien was worth it. She now had a new plan, a plan that would surely succeed. As his cousin suggested doing community service, Isabel nearly gagged at the prospect of serving low-life civilians. But then an idea formed in her mind, a stroke of her genius. Why not make an effort to show how well she serves the community, without taking the effort to do it in the first place? **

**She could make an organization, non-profit most likely, and make speeches and conferences about how she 'cares' for the community, say ones suffering from famine. Then, she could have actors take photos and videos to prove her work, when she does nothing at all! It was brilliant. Now all she needed to do was tell her visionary community service to the authorities and she'll be out in no time!**

**Isabel smiled gleefully for a second before turning to the guard walking alongside her.**

**"I want to make an appeal." She snapped. "Take me to the person who oversees my imprisonment. I have a community service to start and it can't be done here."**

**"Sure." The guard said sarcastically. "Would you like a limo to pick you up outside too?"**

**"Of course!" Isabel said. "What else did you plan on having to pick me up with? An cab?"**

**The guard thought it was best not to reply and he shook his head and led her back to her cell. "I'll have a word with the manager."**

**Isabel grumbled. "You'd better."**

**And with that, the cell door slammed shut and Isabel was left alone in her cell.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The email came quicker than Damien Vesper it would.

POTENTIAL MOLES

Ian Kabra

Sinead Starling

Amy Cahill

Jonah Wizard

Hamilton Holt

William McIntyre

Vesper spy disguised as 'Cousin Ingrid' has listed above names for potential moles.

Damien stared the names on the computer screen, as another screen displayed the six faces of the potential moles. His next task was to find a mole so he could tap into the Cahill's home-base at anytime. The choice he had to make was crucial, the wrong choice could lead to an unfortunate disaster. A process of elimination may prevent this.

He glanced at one of the names, Hamilton Holt. Then he turned his attention to his photograph on the other screen, which served as a link to his profile. After reading through it, he decided that he would not be the mole. With his clumsiness, how long would it be before he spills the beans?

He highlighted his name on the list and promptly deleted it.

Another name caught his attention. William McIntyre. Damien clicked on his profile. Even when he got half a page through, he denied the possibility of him being the mole. Mr McIntyre would have provided an excellent supply of information about the Cahills. And as their lawyer, he would be able to tack them everywhere. But he is too smart and wise to succumb to the Vespers.

He deleted his name.

Before he could return to the list, a whirring sound drilled into his concentration. Annoyed, Vesper One looked up. His office door was wide open, in the doorway was a man in coveralls armed with a screwdriver. He

was a Vesper engineer, changing the label to the office door. Damien picked up the phone on his desk.

"Why have you not told me about this engineer?" He snapped at his secretary.

No answer.

He slammed down the phone. He would fire his incompetent secretary when he was done.

He shouted at the engineer. "Can you do that a little more quietly?"

The engineer mumbled something that sounded like "No English" in a thick Italian accent.

Damien Vesper didn't plan on killing anyone today, but sometimes tough times called for tough measures.

Ignoring the activity, Damien's eyes turned back to the screen and fell upon the hip-hop celebrity Jonah Wizard. Before he even opened his profile, he resolved not to choose him as the mole. Moles need to be clever and sneaky. He was not. His name was deleted.

This left Ian Kabra, Sinead Starling and Amy Cahill. As he examined the three names, Damien knew that these three were the hardest to choose from. However, he knew that the girl he was targeting couldn't take the role as the mole. Amy's name was deleted.

Damien started to examine Ian Kabra. After reading his profile, a debate formed in his mind. Ian was the most sneaky, the most cunning. A little too perfect for the job. He was a Lucian after all. Which is why he couldn't decide whether to recruit him or not. If the Cahills found out that they had a mole, they would immediately suspect Ian. Because they knew how Ian tended to be. _We can't let them know we have a mole._

Then there was Sinead Starling, who was also clever, but more intelligent than Ian. She was an Ekat after all. She could easily get her to be the spy in the Cahill home.

So which one?

He made his choice. The dart came at him at terminal velocity until it hit the back of Damien's seat, mere inches from his face. He jumped in surprise.

"You're are sloppy, Vesper One." The thick Italian voice said.

He looked up. The engineer in coveralls now faced him, dart gun in hand. With the hard hat off, he saw that the engineer was actually an old woman. Wrinkles and lines scoured her face, surrounding eyes of experience. It reminded Damien of his old English teacher at the private school his parents sent him too. And had hated her, but not as much as he did for this woman before him now.

Luna Amato.

Damien Vesper got over his bewilderment. "What do you think you're doing!?"

Luna clucked. "So easy to get to you. All I do is dress up as worker and go to your office to change door label. I could have easily shot you down. Your father was much more better than you."

Damien started thinking of ways to terminate Luna. "How did you get past my secretary, she would have warned me about you."

"I ask to see you and she say, 'In a minute' then she update her - how do you say - ah yes, Facebook status. I killed her with my gun."

So that was why she didn't answer the phone earlier. Luna Amato had just proved how lethal she could be. Of course, extra security measures would have to be enforced if be could easily be killed.

"I was going to fire her anyway." He said. "But you have proven to be good enough to be in the council of six. Consider yourself Vesper Five."

She frowned. "Why not number three or four?"

"Simple. You nearly killed me and that what makes me hate you for that."

"Very well." She said.

"Now onto other matters. I have chosen our mole to be our potential Vesper Three." Damien showed her the screen, and highlighted the name.

Luna studied the name. "I've never heard of this-"

"That's because I have the personal profile right here." He said, cutting her off. "I will email you a copy through the private network. Once you've briefed yourself, go and track this person, and bring the target here before me."

Luna nodded. "I will do just so."

"Good. You are dismissed."

Luna Amato turned and left the office, while Damien picked up the phone and made a call for a new secretary.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Chapter five will be coming soon, featuring the potential vesper mole. In the meantime, please review and follow!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ian Kabra didn't understand the word 'puke.' It is American, it just is..._improper_. It was either vomit or spew, how it was supposed to be. But now as he walked out of Glassons with his younger sister, Natalie Kabra, he finally knew what it meant.

"Do you realize how much money we spent in that one store?" Ian exclaimed.

Natalie shrugged carelessly as she dumped the bags of purchases into his arms. "Please don't bore me, dear brother."

"Oh I'm boring you, am I?" Ian retorted. "Two and a half grand makes you yawn, does it? I mean seriously, you might as well buy the whole bloody store!"

Natalie rolled her eyes. "Ian, you know it's important to get the latest designer fashion. There's a new season on, I need new outfits!"

"That might've been okay a year ago but now it's different. We're not rich anymore! We only have four million dollars to live on. You are the cause of us losing that precious money! Natalie, wake up. It's time you had a reality check."

Natalie sighed. "Please, I don't need a reality check, I know what we have to live on, I'm well aware of that."

"Can we at least stop shopping so much?" Ian asked.

He watched her younger sister as they walked down the mall. She looked aghast at having to relish the prospect for limited shopping sprees. But she nodded reluctantly.

"Fine, I suppose." She said.

Then her eyes lit up as she spotted something in view. Ian followed her gaze to what she was looking at. Another designer store.

"Just one more store." Natalie said excitedly.

"Don't even think—"

Before Ian could finish his sentence, Natalie ran ahead towards the store.

"Natalie, no!" He shouted.

Of course, she didn't listen. Ian let out an exasperated sigh and marched after his sister, muttering what rash things he would do to her. As he approached the store Natalie had gone into, he felt a familiar feeling tingle his nerves. Ian stopped. He remembered that feeling.

When his parents had been training them, an excercize they would perform was what to do when being followed. He was expected to identify when he was being followed and what to do about it. Ian always felt a tingling in his nerves whenever he was, although that wasn't the Lucian way to identify when he was being followed. And now as he stood there among the crowds of people in the busy mall, he could feel that exact feeling.

_I'm being followed._

Ian scanned the environment. Teenagers his own age walking past in groups. A family with a stroller coming put of a children's store. An elderly lady at an ATM machine. A middle-aged man tapping at his smartphone. Nothing overly suspicious.

Ian shook his head dismissively and regarded that inclination as non-existant. He turned to the store and saw Natalie take about eighty-five things to the dressing room.

_Oh God._

••••

Vesper Five withdrew the cash and placed it into her purse. She'd seen her target walk into a nearby store from the reflection of the window next to the ATM machine she had just used.

_Vesper One underestimates for who I am. This is far too easy._

Vesper Five had noted when the boy stopped and looked around him, glancing at her for a brief moment. He was cautious, she gave him that, but not good enough to identify her.

She turned and made her way to the store Ian Kabra had entered.

Now that she had located him, Luna Amato could begin the retrevial.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here we are with Chapter 6, I hope you were curious about what would happen with Ian and Luna. So here it is! Enjoy and review!**

**Chapter 6**

SALE! UP TO 20% OFF SELECTED ITEMS!

Ian was sure he hadn't seen so many banners in his life. It was sale here, sale there. And the clothes weren't even of best quality. He had made the mistake of brushing up against a rack of scratchy, wool sweaters. And the congestion was just awful, he was revolted by how many people bumped past him.

Of course Natalie loved it. She was in line with him with more than an armload of clothes to last a lifetime.

"You are a shopaholic." Ian scolded. "You're just like Mum."

He immediately regretted saying that last comment, even as Natalie stiffened beside him.

"Don't...mention her. Please." She sniffed.

Ian understood. The last time they had seen their mother, Isabel Kabra, it was at her court trial. She had announced how both him and Natalie were hopeless failures. And before that, she had shot Natalie in the foot.

Because she doesn't care about us.

Ian cleared his mind. He looked around the store, as a default thing he would do as part of his Lucian training. His father had taught him that. Whenever you're in a place you haven't been, take everything in. Every detail.

He did just that. He scanned the racks of clothes, bright banners, eager shoppers, the elderly lady behind him, the-

Ian paused abruptly and stared at the woman behind him in line. She was intently shuffling through the t-shirts stacked neatly on a tabletop. She turned to him when she noticed that he was watching her.

"Dear me,I can't decide which shirts I should buy. Maybe a handsome young man like yourself can help me." She cooed.

Ian cringed at the prospect of actually giving his time and attention to some old woman but he didn't let that show.

"Of course." He said flatly.

The old woman shook her head. "No, maybe I should just buy all of them. I have all this money to spend, all my inheritance money to use. Actually, watch this."

Ian gaped as the silly woman thrust her hands full of cash in the air.

"FREE MONEY!" She yelled.

"Are you _mad_?" Ian blurted.

Immediately, a frenzy erupted inside the designer store. Customers scrambled for the cash flittering and falling into a scattered mess. Ian was pushed roughly aside as people shoved past him for the money and he fell into a rack of clothes. The rack listed and fell under the force of Ian's weight. At the same moment, Natalie stumbled sideways as an excited customer whacked his arm into her face, eagerly trying to snatch the falling cash.

The old woman laughed gloriously and clapped her hands. "Such fun!"

The shopkeepers were trying to stop the commotion but their voices were drowned out by the din made by the customers. At that point, even people outside the store were running in to pick up a few more dollars.

Ian groaned and started to get up. He turned his head to the old woman, an irritated expression flaring his face. Then he saw the needle she extracted from her purse. And she turned on him.

Ian immediately scrambled away. He got up and dived over a table, as the old woman advanced towards him, a determined and staunch look on her face. He didn't know what this was. He didn't know why he was being targeted. All he could think of was one thing. Run.

"Running away is foolish, Ian Kabra." The woman said. She was closer now and it seemed like she knew what he was thinking.

He stepped backwards. He hit a solid shelf. With a sickening thought, Ian realized that he was backed into a corner. The woman was only a few feet away. This was it. Out of all the places, Ian Kabra never thought he would die in a designer fashion store.

Then as the woman moved her arm to strike Ian, something hurled itself into her. Natalie.

"Don't hurt my brother!" She screamed.

The woman fell with a cry of surprise. Her head hit the table top and she slumped to the ground, unconscious.

Both Ian and Natalie stood there, speechless. Then Ian spoke.

"Let's get out of this here." He said.

And for once, Natalie didn't argue.

••••

Natalie realized on the car ride back home that she had left all her shopping back at the mall. But she didn't care. What had happened earlier was simply mortifying.

"I still can't believe how close I was to being jabbed by killer lady senior back there." Ian said. "I don't know how much I can thank you."

"Don't bother." Natalie said, resuming her snobbish attitude. "I wouldn't have anyone to carry my shopping otherwise."

Ian sighed and shook his head. "Of course you would think about shopping at a time like this."

There was a pause. "We have to tell someone about this." He decided.

Natalie nodded. "Shall we call the cops?"

"Maybe. Or we could call William McIntyre. He might know what this is. Neither one of us knows who that old woman was, I've never seen her in my life."

"A rogue Cahill perhaps?" Natalie suggested.

Ian had his phone out and was calling Mr McIntyre's number. "Perhaps. But I've studied nearly every Cahill and I've never seen this particular one before."

The ringtone kept repeating itself until it cut out and the voice of William McIntyre spoke. It was a message.

"He's not picking up. Anyone else we can call?"

They both sat in pondering silence for a moment, as they pulled up to their mansion. Natalie knew who Ian would suggest, she could see it coming.

"Amy Cahill?" He suggested.

She was right.

"Oooh, la, la!" Natalie mocked. "You know you want to see her!"

Ian snapped. "Shut up Nat, this is serious!"

He got out of the car and started walking towards the house.

"I'm going to call her, what should we say? How about I talk about the mysterious woman who attacked me and knew who I was? What else...?"

"How you feel about her." Natalie supplied as she walked beside him.

Her brother glared at her. In a way, it reminded her of Daddy when he wasn't happy.

"I give up with you." Ian sighed.

He stopped at the outside entrance and dialed Amy's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" Came the voice at the other end of the line.

"Amy!" Ian greeted cheerfully. "How is my sweet orphan?"

"Hello Ian." Amy replied dryly. "What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you about something bizarre that just happened to Natalie and I in the mall today."

"What—the designer store sold out?"

"A woman attacked us." Ian said.

Silence. He could hear whispered voices in the background, one of them sounded like Dan Cahill. A word Ian hadn't heard them utter before was made out by the hushed conversation. _Vesper_.

"Ian." Came Amy's voice. "Are you at home?"

"No, not at the moment." Ian said.

The doors of the house were opened by their butler, Bickerduff and Ian strode into the mansion.

"_Now_ were home." He said.

"You were outside weren't you?"

"Precisely."

A sigh sounded from the phone. Ian identified that as Amy's 'Ian is so typical' sigh.

"Are you sitting down?" She asked.

"Hold on."

Ian turned to Natalie and beckoned her toward the sitting room, a vast and spacious room with a glorious view of the grand estate. They both sat on a plush long-stetch seat while Ian put the phone onto speaker and placed it onto the expensive coffee table.

"What is it Amy?" Ian asked.

"Dan and I never thought this would happen so soon but it looks like the enemy already begun."

"Enemy? What enemy?" Both Ian and Natalie looked at each other.

"Listen closely. The Vespers have begun their attack."

**A/N: Thanks again, Chapter 7 will be posted soon, watch this space!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Chapter 7 is here! Hooray! I'm getting heaps of views so I must be doing something right. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. Chapter 8 should be...soonish. About a week perhaps? Never mind. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

At the same moment, Vesper One was also making a phone call.

He sat in his plush office chair, casually swinging back and forth in his seat.

"So, you failed to catch Ian Kabra." He said with a deadly calm.

It had been a week since Damien had sent Luna Amato out to collect their potential mole, the next Vesper Three. During that time he had been enveloping himself with his father's notes on Archimedes. All the designs were fascinating, every mechanism was so intricate. Yet, Damien couldn't help but study the greatest design. The _machina fini mundi. _The Doomsday Device. This was the Vesper's best kept secret, something that he knew his father was so interested in, let alone the past generations of Vespers. The awe ended there however. Not one of his ancestors had accomplished the construction of this device. Even his father, who had suffered and died from the genetic physical disorder. A disorder that Damien Vesper himself had inherited. He would not be like his father, or anyone in the past generations who had tried to find the parts to the Doomsday Device. He would become successful, in the name of his father and his greatest ancestor, Damien Vesper the First.

But so far, he wasn't off to great start. It was fools like Luna Amato who contributed to his potential failure.

"There is a reason why you are Vesper Five." Damien said with the same, even calm into the phone.

"What—because I nearly shot you with a dart perhaps?" Luna mocked.

As if on cue, Vesper One's hand started to itch. It always seemed to irritate him when he felt frustrated. Which was one of those moments.

"No." He said through clenched teeth. "It's because you are old and simply useless."

"Being old is a good thing in my position." Vesper Five shot back. "No one can suspect a defenseless, old woman as a spy and a killer. Not even the Kabra boy, and he was trained well.

It became clear to Vesper One that Luna was greatly underestimating him. Sure, she was used to following orders from the former Vesper One, not himself. But one must respect a change in leadership, and Luna Amato was the worst person to respect him. Then he remembered there was in fact someone else who didn't exactly call out 'hail the chief.' But Damien wasn't in the mood to dwell on this person. He had other matters to attend to.

"Luna, the reason why I haven't either fired or killed you yet is because my father wanted you to be in the council of six. Even putting you at Vesper Six would have been a disgrace to his name, because that would look like my father's wishes come last in my priorities. But now that he's dead...well, there's nothing much he can do to stop me from doing anything I like to you." He paused to let that truth sink in.

"So, I want you to go after Ian Kabra again and this time you will not fail. Understood?"

"Yes...yes, I do." She said, her voice becoming more forced.

_She finally understands her position. _The irritation on his hand began to die.

"Good. I want him here before me in three days." Damien said.

He hung up and put the phone down on the desk. Spread out before him was the master design of the _machina fini mundi_. He marvelled at the complex design, all the gears and cogs, dimensions and individual parts. But the one part of the design he kept coming back to was the smallest. _The ring_. The ring would act as the final gear which really turned the machine on with full power. A small niche in the center of the design allowed for the ring to be inserted. There was only one problem. He didn't have it, the Cahills did. Damien needed to know who had it, so he could snatch it from them. The ring however, was not the only part of the design. As he examined the structure, he saw that it called for an astrolabe. Damien looked closer at the more complex parts, but couldn't recognize them. Only a scientist could be able to understand these parts. Which is why he would need a scientist in the council, to overlook the construction of the device, as well as spy on the Cahills.

Vesper One turned to a computer and opened a file containing a list of all the Vespers employed to him. He typed in the word 'scientist' in the search bar and scrolled through the list. Most of them seemed to be either chemists or physicists. A couple were meteorologists. Curious, Damien opened the files of both scientists. One appealed to him the most. Sandy Bancroft. He had forged his credentials and had become a meteorologist, always studying weather patterns and climate. This was what he was looking for. With the help of a few physicists, Sandy Bancroft could be able to operate the construction of the Doomsday Device, while Vesper One himself overlooked the project.

He was about to reach for his phone when his mobile rang. He pulled it out and looked at the number. He hadn't seen it before, hopefully it was just a wrong number.

"Gary's Electronics, how can we help?" He greeted, creating a false company in case it was a wrong number.

"You can drop the cover, Vesper One. It's me." Said the voice on the other end of the phone line.

Damien immediately recognized who the female british accent belonged to. I might actually have to deal with her after all. It was unmistakable who it was.

Isabel Kabra.

"Isabel, my little scorpion!" Damien said with a smile. "Out of prison already?"

"No, I'm still stuck here in this rotten place." Then, "Of course I'm out! What did you expect?" She roared. "And don't call me that either."

Damien felt his hand itch yet again. Isabel was just like Vesper Five, she didn't respect him as her leader.

"Where are you now?" He asked,

"I'm on a plane to London. I need to break into my house and grab a few things. Then I need to start developing my organization."

"What organization?" Damien asked in confusion.

"We talked about this when you saw me in prison! It's my organization, AidsWorksWonders."

Damien had only recalled suggesting something that would buy her way out of jail, not something of this extent. Yet it could be useful in some way. He decided not to dwell on it at the moment.

"Well it's good you rang me because I need to talk to you about your son."

Isabel snapped. "I don't care about my son! I disowned both Ian and Natalie recently. They're not considered them worthy to be my son and daughter anymore, they're worthless."

"Oh really?" Damien said. "Because your son will be the Vesper mole, our next Vesper Three."

Silence. He waited for her to say something.

"I cannot work with you if Ian is going to be in the council." She said sternly. "And that's final."

"Why not? You don't make the rules around here."

"Oh please, I'm well aware of that. But as your supposed Vesper Two, I should have a say in some things. And I do not want my idiot son to mess things up for me or for you."

Isabel continued. "I used to be a Vesper once, that was my maiden name after all before marrying Vikram. I saw how things worked. If you want the same system, then be sure not to employ Ian."

"But I'm not going to fail this time." Damien said. "That is what is different about my system."

"Good. Then don't make Ian Vesper Three. You will be sorry if you don't."

Damien argued. "But he's perfect for the job, he can—"

"Oh dear, it seems that the plane is descending. I have to turn my phone off. Goodbye, Damien Vesper." Then the connection cut off. Isabel had hung up on him.

Vesper One cursed. Vesper Two infuriated him even more than Luna Amato. She thought she could just do anything she pleased. Without his consention. Isabel would need to be informed about his regulations.

However, what she had said intrigued him. Little did he know what she had done to her darling children. Isabel wanted Ian to not be in the council. Fair enough too. The odds were stacking up against Ian Kabra. Vesper One minimized the Sandy Bancroft's profile and opened the list of potential moles. There, Ian Kabra and Sinead Starling came up.

After a moment's thought, he decided that Ian Kabra would not be the mole. He picked up the phone and dialed Luna's number. After she picked up, Vesper One gave his new orders.

"Change of plan." He said. "Get back here immediately. Ian Kabra will not be our mole."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The heavy rain battered the tiny shack, as gusts of wind hurled itself at it. Inside, Sandy Bancroft adjusted the video camera to his face. It was night out, and a small lantern was the only source of light that tinged the inside of the shack with a warm glow. However, the light, or the shack for that matter, wouldn't last long in the torrential weather.

Sandy pressed the 'record' button and looked directly into the camera, a look of urgency on his face.

"I'm in the middle of nowhere, in the state of Kentucky." He shouted rapidly, as he tried to override the pounding rain. "The conditions are perfect! Winds are increasing, rain is pouring down! It's just right! It won't be soon until this shack collapses from the sheer force of nature!"

As if on cue, a great howling wind crashed against the shack and it creaked dangerously, threatening to collapse. No ordinary person would attempt such a feat. But Sandy was no ordinary person. He lived on the edge, always following danger. He was a Vesper after all, a meteorologist. Sandy Bancroft was proud to serve the Vespers, even though he knew what criminal actions they took. His dream was to be in the council of six one day, although it probably wouldn't happen. He fantasized the dream of becoming the leader, Vesper One. But that was far out of his reach. And that was before he received the phone call.

Meanwhile, he was recording YouTube videos of him facing wild storms and natural disasters. His followers cheered him on, eagerly watching his nearly suicidal experiences.

The storm thundered on, even as Sandy kept talking into the camera.

"Any moment now, the activity in the air should climatize, so that the—"

At that moment, the roof shrieked inexorably, and simply detached itself from the shack. Sandy watched in fascinated awe as he stopped talking and stared at the roof being at the clutches of the ferocious wind. Then he saw what was whirling toward him, spinning ferociously in a storming cycle. His eyes gleamed with pleasure.

Tornado. Level 3.

"Here we go!" Sandy screamed joyfully into the camera, even as he clutched it with an iron grip. The wind simply pushed over the walls of the shack, exposing him to the raging wind. The tornado was only yards away, sucking up everything in it's path. It came ever closer, at a speed Sandy had never seen before in his entire life.

And then his Vesper phone rang.

Sandy instantly recognized it, initial surprise giving way to shock. He had to pick up the phone and fast. He quickly answered the phone.

"Hello?" He yelled.

The voice on the other end began to speak, but was indistinguishable in the tornado's roar. The tornado itself was rapidly approaching, about a yard away. Now less than that.

"Hold on, can you give me a moment?" He shouted into the phone.

Sandy lowered his phone and turned to the film crew. "CUT!"

The scene died down almost instantly and the producers and stage cast milled onto the set, as the tornado hologram disappeared. The high-powered fans and sprinklers stopped, while panels supporting the shack were lifted to it's original state. Sandy marched off the set, towards his dressing room. Once he was there, he sat down in his seat and spoke into the phone.

"Can you repeat what you said earlier?" He asked.

"Sandy Bancroft, you have been chosen to participate in the Vesper's largest project. We need you to operate it." A blunt, robotic voice said.

His eyes widened. The Vespers hardly ever needed him. Whenever he was called to their attention, it was for promotions or department changes. Now the reality of this sunk in. The Vespers wanted him to be in charge of an important project. He wondered who was speaking to him, maybe even someone in the council of six!

"Who is this?" He asked with astonishment.

"I am Vesper One."

Sandy blinked. No, not possible. But here he was, the actual Vesper One! The leader of the Vespers himself! Speaking to him! Dizziness started rising to his head. Sandy's heart pounded. It was like meeting the President personally. He was overwhelmed by the amount of power radiating from the other end of the line. Yet, he didn't know who he was, his identity was never revealed to anyone with a low status as he. Maybe this was his chance to find out.

"What is your decision?" Vesper One said in an almost drone.

Sandy gathered himself. "I-I will, sir. I am honored."

A powerful silence filled the next moment, only the sound of Vesper One's breath was heard. Then what he said next nearly made Sandy fall out of his seat.

"Very good, Vesper Four."

••••

The film crew stared expectantly at him as he came onto the set. The head producer met him outside the shack.

"We need to get moving, no more—"

"The only people who will be moving will be all of you, because you're all fired." Sandy growled.

The producer stared back at him in shock. So did the film crew.

"But—"

"GET OUT!" Sandy shouted.

That got everyone moving. They shuffled into action as cameras started coming down and microphones were disconnected. It took a long time but finally, the crew had cleared out. Sandy Bancroft stood in the middle of the abandoned set, a crooked smile stretched across his face.

"I am Vesper Four." He murmured.

Then he repeated it again, louder this time. And again. And again. Sandy turned and stumbled into the shack, even as he still murmured his new status. He grabbed a box of matches and staggered back out. He wandered off the set, struck a match against the box and created a small flame. He watched it slowly dance on the end of the match.

"I will make you strong." He whispered to it.

Then he crouched and let the flame touch the ground. It burned against the wooden planks, eagerly nibbling away, slowly becoming bigger. Sandy leapt to his feet and marched out of the studio. After he had been told that his new status was Vesper Four, he had received a set of immediate instructions. He couldn't stay at the set anymore, he had to be somewhere else. Sandy approached his Range Rover, got in, started the engine and drove out of the parking lot. Sandy Bancroft laughed softly. Once upon a time he never thought it was possible to be Vesper One. But now, that accomplishment was in reach.

Behind him, the studio was engulfed in a spreading fire.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Not the best chapter so far but more will be coming. Thanks to everyone reading, detective Conan, Miss Spock, whoever else who really like this. Oh yeah, Guest. Thanks for the reviews, guest! Lol, seriously though, I appreciate you all. Chapter 9 coming soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N:** This one is good if I do say so myself. Thanks for reading. I'd like to hear what you think will happen in Chapter 10. :)**

Chapter 9

Vesper One had come across something disturbing. And his plan was going so well...

On the plane to Boston, he was studying his father's notes and research on the ring needed for the _machina fini mundi._ He'd found out that this was the ring that used to belong to Gideon Cahill, the Cahill's greatest ancestor. He knew he needed it. But then the disturbing part came into the light. His father had written it underneath a picture of the ring.

_The Guardians protect the ring from falling into our hands._

Vesper One had never heard of the Guardians until now. Who were they? He concluded that they needed to be destroyed, whoever they were. He noticed an attachment underneath the picture of the ring. He extracted it from the paper clip and saw another picture. It was a dark woman, smiling warmly at him. At the bottom was a name. _Astrid Rosenbloom_. It didn't take long to work out who she was.

Vesper One sipped a glass of water sitting next to him. He took a breath and put the picture down. He closed his eyes. Others would think he was sleeping, or at least taking a nap. But this was his way of strategizing, figuring out his plan.

Once he retrieved his mole from Boston, he would send either Luna or Sandy out to kidnap the next Vesper Six, whoever it would be. But now, his plan had been altered by this new development. He thought harder, a crease line forming above his eyes. No, wait a minute. Seconds past until Vesper One opened his eyes.

He'd figured it out. The ring wasn't vital at this moment of time. It could wait while he assembles his council. Speaking of which, he would need to call V-4. But for now, research on Astrid would be of use.

He opened his laptop and got to work, even as the plane passed the American border.

••••

Vesper Four fiddled with the buttons on his shirt as he approached his master's office.

He was to report to his office after arriving at the stronghold. Vesper Four thought it was a little odd to have it in the Rockies, but he wasn't the boss. Oh how he wished he could though.

He rehearsed what he would say to Vesper One once he greeted him. He envisioned him to be old and wise. A lot of power and wisdom glowing from one person. Vesper Four approached his office door and knocked on it. Silence. He peered inside the ajar door. A small desk and chair sat in a small room. This was his secretary's office, without it's secretary. Then he saw the door with the label, imprinted with the words Quarters of Vesper One. Vesper Four's heart pounded. This was it.

He stepped towards the door and knocked on it. No answer. He tried again, louder this time. No answer. Impatience grew on Vesper Four and he opened the door.

Inside was a large room, consisting of a mahogany desk with a plush chair behind it. One wall was lined with paintings of former Vesper Ones. The other was lined with TV screens. There were two filing cabinets sitting in the corner of the room as well. The carpet was soft and inviting, although it was in the office of perhaps the world's most evil person. But one thing was missing. Vesper One._Where was he? _

Vesper Four walked towards the paintings. All in all, there were about thirty, two rows of fifteen paintings. He looked at the first one and saw a middle-aged man in expensive, middle-aged garments. His face was dead serious, part the eyes sparkled the qualities power and cunning. The label at the bottom of the frame read DAMIEN VESPER I. The next painting showed another man, who looked similar to Damien Vesper I. Most likely, it was his son. The paintings repeated this process until the last one showed a man in his late fifties, with a near bored expression on his face. DAMIEN VESPER II. Vesper Four looked closer. He realized this is what he envisioned the current Vesper One to look like. Then he cast his eyes to another painting lying on the floor, next to the expensive mahogany desk. It was younger man, in his early twenties. And unlike the others, he was smirking like he had won something. The label read DAMIEN VESPER III. Vesper Four's eyes widened. Surely this wasn't the current Vesper One? He decided to turn away and explore his desk.

On it was two monitors and a pile of paper, spread out randomly on the desk. He looked closer. The paper had writing on them, but some of them had pictures and sketches. The most interesting one that appealed to him was the large paper at the bottom of the pile. To him, it seemed like a mega-monster device. Then he saw the caption below. _Machina fini Mundi. Doomsday Device. _

He blinked. Out of fear, out of shock, he did not know. But something told him how utterly dangerous and enormous this was. And then he remembered what Vesper One himself had told him back in the dressing room only yesterday. You have been chosen to participate in the Vesper's largest project. The truth was mindblowing, and he had to sit down to take this in. _Me...Sandy Bancroft...operate the construction of a Doomsday Device_?

Then a thick Italian voice cut into his thoughts.

"Put your hands in the air."

Immediately, Vesper Four did so and looked up to see who had ordered him to do so. It was an older woman who looked in her seventies. She had a glock pistol clutched in her hand. Never before had he seen such an odd combination - an old woman with a dangerous weapon.

"Who are you?" She barked.

Vesper Four thought for a moment. This woman may be in the council, looking after Vesper One's office while he was gone. No wonder this place was easy to access. It was a trap. But then she might be a security guard, and with his new status, he might be able to apply his authority.

"I am Sandy Bancroft." He replied.

She snarled. "I don't know you at all. What's your status?"

"No, what's _your_ status?"

The woman fumed. "How dare you ask that, incompetent scum! I am Vesper Five and you will be removed from the Vespers, I will see to it personally."

This was his chance.

"Oh really? Because I'm Vesper Four. And if you don't drop that gun right now, I'm calling V-1."

The old woman gaped, stunned. The hand that gripped the glock pistol slackened and the gun fell out of her hand and made a thunk sound on the floor. Vesper Four smirked, like Damien Vesper III in the painting. He had found how to use his new power. Before, he didn't know how to handle it and it made him burn the studio to cinders. He felt like he could do anything he wanted with Vesper Five.

"Now tell me who you are." Sandy ordered.

"Luna Amato, Vesper Five." She said. "When did you get into the council?"

"Just yesterday. Now, no more questions. You are dismissed. I'll look after the big guy's office while you-"

His Vesper phone rang in his pocket. He quickly pulled it out and answered it, as Luna looked at him, with resentment.

"Hello?"

"Are you at where I told you to be, V-4?" Came the voice of Vesper One.

Sandy gulped. He was always nervous speaking to his master, and Luna could clearly see it.

"Yes sir."

"Good. You have a new assignment. Here is what I want you to do."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Lol, I just whipped this up today. One prediction for this chapter was that Vesper Six would enter the show. Wrong! That's the next one!**

**Anyway, enjoy reading!**

**Chapter 10**

Isabel Kabra slipped the night-vision goggles onto her eyes. She couldn't help but feel a sense of nostalgia develop inside her as she crouched behind a hedge. All those times she broke into Ekat and Janus strongholds, and even the Madrigal one on Cahill Island. But never before had Isabel thought she would break into this place.

It was her own home.

She didn't put any compassionate consideration into the mansion she was intruding. This may have been the place she used to live, but now she didn't. Isabel lived abroad now, she'd be always travelling. AidsWorksWonders required that of her. And the Vespers. The only reason she was here was to grab some important documents, ones she couldn't let Ian and Natalie's eyes come across. The mansion itself had no sign of light, it seemed that everyone was asleep. _Good, let's get this over with._

Isabel crept out from behind the hedge and made her slow approach to the mansion, making sure her footwear made very little noise as they stepped on the gravel and stones. She was faced with an option for intruding: Going in like a raging Lion or slip in without any notice like a snake. Of course, she would choose the latter. Normally, she would break into a window or through a side entrance. But instead, she chose to slip into the mansion using the front doors. Isabel knew the house inside out, so she didn't need to brief herself about the floorplan, like she would usually do.

Once she was inside, Isabel silently climbed the grand staircase. Everything was dark, but she could clearly see the most tiniest of details with her goggles. She made her way to the East Wing. So far, no one could sense her presence, but that was nothing out of the ordinary. When it came to stealth and sneakiness, Isabel was a pro.

Before she knew it, she was standing outside her office door. Turning the handle ever so gently, she opened the door and stepped inside. She approached her desk and turned on the small lamp on sitting on the edge of the desk. As she was in a place hardly anyone would be near at this time of night, she was sure not one soul would notice the light that hardly even lit up the room. Isabel took of the goggles and placed them on her desk before she extracted a key out of the pocket of her jacket. This was the only key that could open her drawers and filing cabinets, not even Vikram had a copy. She inserted the key into the keyhole of her middle drawer underneath her desk. The drawer easily unlocked, making next to no sound. Isabel reached for her personal bank account details, then false documents that outranked even the FBI and M-16 British Intelligence. She closed the drawer and opened another, this time it held a vial of poisons. She put them in her purse. Now for the next part.

Isabel put her goggles back on and turned off the lamp and left the room, closing the door behind her. She continued her way down a hallway that held great Lucian leaders. Winston Churchill gave her an accusing look as Isabel passed his painting. She was nearly done, only one thing left she needed to do…

She stopped in front of a door that she had strictly forbade Ian and Natalie to enter ever since they were young. She briefly wondered if they ever had broken that instruction but she dismissed the idea and unlocked the door. Stacks and piles of documents, boxes and filing cabinets filled the room. Anyone would've been lost by the enormous amount of files but Isabel accurately navigated through them until reaching the box she was after. There was no sign of what was inside it, apart from the red 'V' stamped on the top. Isabel flipped the lid open and sorted through the files, plucking at ones she thought might be of use to her. Only a couple of minutes later, she was done. Time to leave.

Isabel turned and left the room, locking the door and walking back down the hallway. She smiled as she tucked the files into her purse and was progressing toward the front door. It was too easy, not one person had caught her. Isabel came to the stairs and made her way down toward the entrance. Once she was out of the house she could seriously begin to put forth her newly founded organization. The media had got hold of her prison release and now she was on the rise. Nothing could stop her.

Then something did stop her.

The chandelier was turned on. A person was standing near the door. She tore the goggles off her face.

The gasp the sounded made Isabel nearly scream with annoyance and rage.

It was Ian Kabra.

The limousine's side door opened to let the figure inside. The passenger obscured by the dark night marched towards the vehicle and got in. The door closed and the limo pulled out, leaving the side of the road. Inside, Isabel Kabra fastened her seatbelt and softly groomed her stylish, brown hair with her hand.

"How was the visit?" The driver asked pleasantly.

Isabel didn't bother to notify ordinary commoners such as her driver with what she was doing, so he was oblivious to what she had done earlier, presuming that she was visiting a friend who perhaps needed support.

"I don't pay you to make small talk." She snapped. "Now do what you're supposed to be doing and get me to the airport."

The driver stammered. "O-of course, Madam."

Isabel sighed and gazed out the window. Her confrontation with her idiot son, Ian, was simply annoying. She had done everything right, it was by pure chance she had stumbled into him. And it surprised her when he had let her go.

_To think Vesper One would want someone as foolish as Ian to be Vesper Three. Only one notch behind me! That shouldn't be a problem anymore hopefully. _

Heathrow Airport was hours away. She would need her beauty sleep.

Isabel Kabra held her purse against herself and closed her eyes.

Just another sleep away, and then her grand plan would make her the queen of the world.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Another wonderful chapter by the wonderful me. Hope you like this one, Chapter 12 should be here before I'm on vacation. Enjoy!**

Chapter 11

On the busy streets of Chicago, heavy traffic filled the streets while masses of people bustled along the sidewalks. Despite the wind and drizzle, the civilians crowded the downtown district. Two people in particular, mixed in with the crowd, strode down East Adams Street near the Bank of America. Nobody would have thought they were determined criminals, wanted by FBI. The couple walked side by side for a moment until they were a few feet away from the bank's entrance. They both separated, the woman walked through the doors while the man headed down a side alley. The security cameras were watching them of course, but nobody raised an alarm of suspicion. The woman joined the queue that was formed at the counter. As she waited patiently, she knew how the next moment would turn into chaos. Minutes passed and she finally was in front of the counter. Right on time, her companion opened the staff door on the other side of the counter, dressed in the uniform of a the bank employee. Perfect.

That was when both Cheyenne and Casper Wyoming produced their handguns.

"EVERYONE DROP TO THE FLOOR!" Cheyenne yelled out as she waved the gun around the bank. She then ordered for everyone's phones to be given to her.

Everyone in the bank did so. Meanwhile, Casper was tearing the cashiers open and grabbing handfuls of cash and shoving them into a sack. At this point, security guards would have been on to them both in a matter of seconds but Casper had dealt with all of them earlier. Once the cashiers were emptied, Cheyenne broke her way behind the counter and both siblings hurried through the staff doors, up a flight of stairs and toward a row of offices. They easily found the manager's office and they both crashed through the door. The manager looked up from his computer, startled at their sudden presence.

"You-you want money?" He stuttered, raising his arms on sight of the guns.

"All of it." Casper said with a firm tone.

"I...I can't do that."

The blonde twins exchanged a smug look. Cheyenne gave a small nod and Casper fired the gun at the manager. The manager screamed as the bullet embedded itself into his left arm at a powerful force. He clutched his wounded arm, crying out in pain.

Casper stepped forward. "Where is the money? Tell us or the next shot will be more fatal."

The manager whimpered and pressed a button on his desk. A large painting behind him moved to the side to reveal the vault. He turned and unlocked the combination code with shaky hands. The vault swung open. Wads of cash and bars of gold gleamed inside the safe. Casper advanced forward and began grabbing handfuls of it, while Cheyenne kept her gun trained on the manager.

"Don't try anything either." She warned.

They realized that time was something they were up against. The police could be closing in on them at any moment. After an agonizing two minutes, Casper had gathered all the wealth stored in the safe.

"Let's gap it." Casper said, swinging the sack over his shoulder.

The manager spluttered, "Are you just going to leave me here!?"

Cheyenne spoke. "You're right."

Then she promptly shot him in the chest. He cried out and fell harmlessly to the ground, dead. Cheyenne and Casper turned and ran out of the office and made their way to the back exit. No one was there to stop them. Until they stepped onto the side street.

"POLICE! STOP WHERE YOU ARE!" A voice shouted to their right.

The Wyomings ran faster toward their getaway vehicle. Pounding footsteps could be heard, following their path. A white van was parked only feet away. The back doors immediately flew open. Both Casper and Cheyenne jumped inside, as the police came closer. The doors closed. With a squeal of the tires, the van drove away.

The Wyoming twins breathed in relief. Another successful getaway.

"Get us back to home base." Casper said through rugged breaths.

The driver gave a low chuckle. The twins stared at him, then at each other. That did not sound like their regular driver. Who was driving them?

"No, you're coming with me." He said calmly.

"Who are you? The FBI?" Cheyenne demanded.

The man laughed again. "Oh no. Not close at all. I'm the leader of a powerful and criminal organization known as the Vespers. I'm known as Vesper One."

"What's to stop us from shooting you?" Casper snarled.

"You want to die in a crash?" He asked, with a smile.

The man looked at them through the rear-view mirror. His eyes were more experienced than theirs, definitely older.

"Tell us your name!" Cheyenne pressed.

The man sighed. "Alright. My name is Sandy Bancroft. And one of you will become Vesper Six."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I've just realized how close I'm getting to the end. There are only a few chapters left. And I'm on vacation in 6 days (July 8th) for a week and a half so there will be a long break with my story. Okay. Queue Chapter 12.**

**Chapter 12**

The email arrived in Vesper One's inbox only minutes from arriving back from Boston.

_Apprehension was successful. The abilities of these two are very good._

_Casper Wyoming_

_Cheyenne Wyoming_

_V-4_

Vesper One clicked on the links and studied both profiles. Vesper Four was right, they were very good. But only one of them would make it to Vesper Six. He wouldn't allow room for a Vesper Seven. Only six would do. He couldn't decide who was better. However, it did seem that Casper had more brawn while Cheyenne was more cunning, the brains out of the both of them. Yet, Vesper One already had brains. Himself of course, V-5 and the new V-3. And who could forget the mastermind of strategy, his second-in-command? Vesper Six would serve as an enforcer. And besides, there were too many females in the council already. He needed to balance things out.

Casper Wyoming is now Vesper Six.

His council was gathered. They were all ready. Now the next stage would be critical - planning their attack on the Cahills. And getting the ring.

Vesper One minimized the email and opened a program on his computer. A window appeared and displayed a red button. He clicked on it.

The callout had begun.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Cheyenne Wyoming peeked at her brother through the scope of the sniper. It was another day of training for them, after they had arrived several days ago. She could plainly remember the smile on Casper's face when they were fully informed by their boss, Sandy Bancroft. One of them would make it into the council of six. She was sure it was her. She was much smarter than her dull-minded brother. But Casper believed he would be Vesper Six. That annoyed her. Even now as she was about to shoot him in the arena.

Cheyenne relished the thought of Casper being hit with the full force of the paintball. She watched him stumble around the arena, around and over walls of varying heights. Her finger put more pressure on the trigger as she aimed dead on...

Then Casper's Vesper phone rang. Cheyenne lowered her gun in annoyance as her brother answered it. She wasn't supposed to attack him when he was using his Vesper phone. But once he ended the call, she would strike.

A moment later, Casper hung up but began texting someone. Cheyenne grew irritated. _What was he doing? _Then her Vesper phone chimed. Casper had texted her. She pulled out her phone and gaped in shock as she stared at the message.

_Training is over. V-1 wants me immediately. I'm V-6 now._

….

Luna Amato received the text message from Vesper One too. She was deeply studying the members of the Cahills in the safety in her office. She saw where Vesper One wanted her to be and raised her eyebrows. Immediately, she shut down her computer and marched out of her office. She had a plane to catch.

….

Sandy Bancroft didn't hear the chime of his Vesper phone immediately. He was deep in fervent study of the papers from Vesper One's desk. Before he had left to find and collect the Wyoming twins, he photocopied everything about the Doomsday Device, little to the knowledge of V-1 and V-5. He became absorbed with the information. Right now, he was intently looking at the small niche that fitted the Cahill ring. This small piece seemed so critically important. His phone chimed again and Sandy hurried to get it out, even as papers fell askew. Then he saw the message, gasped and rose from his chair.

He'd been called to a meeting with Vesper One. And he will see who his identity really is.

….

Sinead Starling tapped her shoe on the carpet as she sat in the doctor's room. This was yet another visit to her brother's specialist. After the clue hunt, the triplets had looked for doctors and specialists who could cure Ted's blindness and Ned's headache recurrences. She was growing impatient. Not one of them had been close to curing them! It made Sinead wonder if the serum was actually the answer, the serum she had handed over to Amy and Dan. She was beginning to crave for it. Yet, it was not out of reach. It was only days ago when one man walked into her life. He had called himself Riley McGrath. He had offered her a hope, one she couldn't turn down.

Once she had learned the truth about the Vespers, she had readily agreed to joining. What Riley had said to her made Sinead envy Amy and Dan. And as Vesper Three, she could do something about it. Sinead smiled to herself. _Betraying the Cahills will be easy. _

Ned and Ted came out of the doctor's office, followed by Dr Xian. Her brothers looked crestfallen, as if they had received bad news.

"Apologies for the inconvenience." Dr Xian said to Ned and Ted.

"Nothing that can be done?" Sinead asked.

The doctor turned to her. "No. There is not."

Sinead matched the look on her brother's faces. Yet again, no good news. It only strengthened her resolve to betray Amy and Dan.

She rose. "Alright, let's go. Thank you doctor."

Dr Xian bowed. "It is a pleasure."

The triplets walked out of the waiting room and down the corridor. That was when Sinead received Vesper One's text message.

She slipped out her phone and stared at the message on screen. Then she gasped and stopped abruptly.

"Look." She told her brothers. "I...I have to go. Alistair will meet you both downstairs."

"Why, where are you going?" Ned asked.

But Sinead had already run ahead, out if sight.

••••

Isabel Kabra have the audience a radiant smile as she concluded her speech.

"Thank you for all your support! AidsWorksWonders appreciates all your contributions! Remember: Together, we can save the earth!" She declared triumphantly from the stage.

The audience gave her an applause that they thought was well deserved. But Isabel knew better. She turned and walked off the stage, even as excited fans cheered after her.

Backstage, Isabel wandered among her crew, nodding and smiling to the members who in turn, congratulated her. She made it into her dressing room and sat on a plush sofa. Her Vesper phone chimed as soon as she allowed herself to relax. Isabel pulled out her phone and looked at the message.

_Meeting with council ASAP. Report to Base in Argentina immediately._

Argentina.

Isabel tapped her finger against her leg. Vesper One expected her to be I'm Argentina as soon as she could. She hated the idea of having a leader barking orders at her. That was _her _job. She was Vesper Two, only one level down from her boss. With a quiet assassination, she could easily replace Damien Vesper. She smiled to herself as she thought of the possibility.

Isabel Kabra, leader of the Vespers. That sounded marvellous.

Before any of that though, she would have to get to Argentina. The officials would want to know why she was travelling abroad, she'd only been out of prison for a short time. But that could easily be covered by another AWW speech in Buenos Aires. Then she realized something. AidsWorksWonders would be her shield, to hide her Vesper activity. Isabel suspected that Vesper One would want more from her. She would be the shield to the Vespers. It all seemed so perfect.

Whatever Vesper One was planning wasn't important to her. AidsWorksWonders would turn Isabel into the leader of the world.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So this is the last chapter before I go in holiday (going to Australia, yay!) So there will be no new updates for a while. Do keep reviewing though, I like everyone's support. **

**Chapter 14**

Vesper One stalked down the hallway toward the meeting room. It had been two days since he had sent the callout and everyone in the Council of Six had reported in. It was 8:03PM, he was three minutes late. But of course he didn't think of it as that. Everyone else was simply early. This was the first time in history that the Council was going to meet together since his reign. And judging from past meetings, things could get a little..._messy. _Which was why he had armed assassins loyally following him as he approached the meeting room. He came to the door marked _Council Meeting _and stopped. Inside, he could hear the murmur of voices, he recognized Vesper Four and his second-in-command. Another voice was one he had never heard before.

Vesper One turned to the assassins.

"If I say the words 'Let's see what I can do about that' loudly, you storm the meeting." He said in a hushed tone.

The four assassins nodded. They understood what to do.

Vesper One gave a slight smile to them, turned, and pushed open the door. All voices ceased. The council stared at him from the seated positions around the table. Vesper One walked slowly to his large seat and sat down before them all. He looked at each and every one of them. On his left and closest to him was Vesper Two, who had an expression of slight annoyance while still looking impeccable. Next to her sat Vesper Four who looked at him as though something he had expected was true, and it wasn't so good. On his right sat Vesper Three, who nervously darted her eyes toward Vesper Two as if she was threatening. Then she looked at him as if to say _you didn't tell me about her! _Next to her sat Vesper Five who stared at Vesper One as if he was an alien. And then there was the brute looking man casually sitting at the end of the mahogany table. This was Vesper Six.

Overall, everyone of them was anxious to see what their leader would say. He cleared his throat and began.

"Welcome to the first council meeting since my leadership of the Vespers." He said in a smooth tone.

"What are you talking about?" Vesper Six blurted. "You're not Vesper One!"

Vesper One stared at him from across the table. "And who do you suppose is then?"

"_He _is." He said, pointing at Vesper Four. Vesper One looked away from Vesper Six and followed his arm until he was looking at an uneasy Vesper Four. He narrowed his eyes at him, even as Vesper Two looked at Vesper Four in confusion.

"Care to explain?" Vesper One asked him.

"Um, perhaps later sir." Vesper Four said in a near squeamish voice.

Vesper One gave a small, satisfactory smile. "Ah. Right."

He turned to the rest of him and noticed they were more nervous than before, apart from Vesper Two who contained the same slightly annoyed expression.

"Shall we continue?" He asked. Of course, this was a rhetorical question so not one of them replied.

"Before my father died, he made me promise something. Do you know what it was? Any guesses?"

Vesper One paused to allow time for the council to think. They all seemed confused, but not quite the case for Vesper Four, who was doubting himself about what he had asked.

"No guesses?" Vesper One asked.

The council stared blankly at him.

"Get the ring, no matter what befalls you." He said.

A look of recognition crossed Vesper Two, Three and Four. The rest seemed as equally confused.

"My father made me promise I would do that, and so I did. But why is this _ring_ special? Why did my father want me to get it? What does this supposedly important ring have to do with the Vespers and our enemies, the Cahills?"

Vesper Four seemed to know what Vesper One was alluding too, but didn't speak up. Instead, he stared at him as if he knew what Vesper One would say next.

He continued. "It is _this._"

A TV screen embedded on the wall miraculously came to life and presented a large object, which radiated overwhelming power and authority. It looked so precise, even when it was enormous in size.

"This, my friends, is the _machina fini mundi. _Otherwise known as the Doomsday Device."

Four sets of jaws dropped. Vesper Four nodded slowly while Vesper One bathed in the glory he was beholding.

After a moment of speechless silence, Vesper One continued. "That, is what my father wanted me to make."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Just so you know, this is my last one before I go on vacation. Don't expect any more soon, but keep reviewing and following.**

**Chapter 15**

Damien Vesper knew the meeting was going better than he expected. Everyone was enthralled with what he was presenting, even Isabel Kabra, who stared in marvel and interest at the device on screen. He glanced at Sinead, whose eyes gleamed as she gazed at the screen. Sandy Bancroft seemed as equally as interested, although it was as if he already knew about it. Damien would need to talk privately with him, as well as his recent treachery. But as for now, he needed to continue the meeting.

"The parts to the device obviously involve the ring. This ring was last seen with Grace Cahill. As she is now dead, we don't know where it could be. We need someone to find who has it and snatch it from this person."

The council nodded in agreement.

Damien continued, "Also, there are several other parts to this device which need to be collected. Through my father's notes, I have found where they are located. And it won't be easy collecting them. Even our most skilled Vespers will have trouble. Which is where the Cahills come in."

The mention of their enemy captured everyone's undivided attention.

"Somehow, we will force the Cahills to collect the essential parts to the device. How we'll do that...I'm not sure."

"Hostages." Isabel said. "Anyone will do anything when for the ones they love most."

Damien stared at her. _Trust Isabel to come up with a cunning plan so quickly._

"That could suffice, Vesper Two." He replied.

"Wait!" Sinead blurted. "Who exactly will be kidnapped?"

Damien thought for a moment. "Several people, I would imagine. Perhaps that brother of Grace Cahill, who is he, oh yes, Fiske."

"That awful Nellie Gomez? And that annoying Reagan Holt?" Sinead offered.

"Natalie." Isabel said in a flat, merciless tone.

Damien looked at his subordinate. "You'd want your daught-"

"She's not my daughter. I have no mercy for her."

Sinead stared at Isabel in shock. "I guess that's why you shot her…"

"It's not that girl with Ian Kabra you're talking about?" Luna Amato asked in confusion. "Because she foiled my plans to capture him."

Isabel whirled towards Luna. "You were going to capture _Ian?_" She turned to Damien with a rising irritation. "I told you not to-"

"That was before you-"

"Who are we talking about!?" Casper Wyoming yelled. Sandy agreed.

Sinead rolled her eyes. "Obviously you two aren't good enough to know all our enemies."

The commotion increased before Damien. Everyone was fighting, arguing, threatening. Sandy and Casper were yelling at Sinead while Luna was shouting at Isabel. His subordinate wasn't paying her any attention, all she did was edge closer and closer to Damien. And who knows if she was carrying poisons.

"ENOUGH!" He yelled out.

No one listened to him. Damien was tempted to say the code phrase so that his assassins could hear. But he didn't want to resort to extreme measures yet. That was the sign of frantic weakness. No, he needed to win the respect of everyone here at the table. That was the only way.

"I would advise you all quiet down and listen to me, otherwise I'm going to drastically shorten your life-spans." He said in a calm tone.

Amazingly, everyone shut up. _Good._

"Right." He said with a smile. "Now that we have collected ourselves, let's conclude the hostage matter to me."

Sinead rolled her eyes and sighed, which he ignored.

"Under each of your chairs is an envelope. Inside that envelope contains my personal instructions to you. You may open them."

The council shuffled to grab their envelopes. Five envelopes ripped simultaneously. _Rip. Rip. Rip. Rip. Rip._ Damien watched them read the contents. On each one, he had assigned everyone different tasks for their accumulated attack on the Cahills. Vesper Six was to track whoever had the ring and retrieve it, along with another agent. Vesper Five was to join forces with Interpol, as they may be on the Cahills case in the future. But she would also help to operate some of the kidnappings too. Vesper Four was assigned to operate the construction of the Doomsday Device, while spying on Cahill activity also. Vesper Three was to continue her business until she would be informed by him to track all activity from the Cahills. Meanwhile, she would befriend Amy Cahill. Vesper Two was to give AidsWorksWonders speeches in various locations, locations which were linked to the Doomsday Device.

"Any questions?" Damien asked.

No one said anything. Only five sets of newly-determined eyes stared back at him, ready to take on the Cahills.

"Good." Vesper One said. "Dismissed."

Damien rose and walked towards the door before pausing. "Oh, and excuse the assassins outside too."

With that, he turned his back and left five mortified faces behind.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The rain pattered against the window as the sun fell on the western Argentine coast, casting the sky with an eerie orange and black. Vesper One gazed out from his office window at the rather beautiful process of nature, as if entranced by the scenery. Yet what he was thinking was far different to any other ordinary person who would normally view this. Vesper One triumphantly thought to himself one sentence. _I will be the one to change it all._

Only minutes earlier, he had finished his meeting with Sandy Bancroft. Now that Vesper Four was..._clearly reminded _about what his expectations were, his plan was all set for action. His mobile vibrated in the pocket of his suit and Damien pulled it out.

_Cahills headed for Switzerland. Will follow._

_V 6_

Vesper One smiled. The plan wasn't just ready, now it was in full phase. Only weeks ago, his father had made him promise to get the ring, to win against the Cahills. And now this was his chance.

It was time to attack the Cahills.

**A/N: Yay we have finally reached the end of this story! Please review! Coming soon from me will be How to Attack the Cahills II**


End file.
